ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Atticas
IGN: Atticas Character name: Alexander “Atticas” Greshik Character Race: Homo Apparati Character Age: 26 Description (when starting Ragnarok): Atticas is 6feet 3inches tall (192cm) most of his organs have been replaced by mechanical counterparts, wires and circuitry, his metallic body is sleek and black in color, he is completely bald at the point he is now. Mechanical parts and cybernetic wire follow his jawline from his chin to to the base of his ears, and even up the right side of his face. He is a Machine Supremacist. Description (Now): Atticas now stands at 6 feet 5 inches. All of his organs have been replaced save his brain. his Metallic body is even more sleek, as his medium armored plating has been smoothed and more integrated into the natural characteristics of his features and maintains it's black color, his servos have been upgraded to stronger ones, giving him a considerable boost in strength and mobility. Both his eyes have been replaced with optical-ware and glow red, both his ears have gotten treatment as well. the entirety of his head, save the lower parts of his face, namely the mough, has been completely changed to resemble the rest of his metallic visage. what flesh of his head remains is deathly pale. There is a big antenna on Atticas's upper back that lets him control his Cyborg Army. He holds the Machines in the highest reverence. Background story: Alexander Greshik was born to a Mother and Father of average wealth, living a decent comfortable life, Alexander got decent education, got a job aboard a Freight ship, constantly sending goods left and right as a technician, making sure everything ran smoothly, that the engines weren’t leaking coolant, or someone put a wrench into anything. everything was going fine, he was earning a half decent wage, he got to travel, see places.. Until Main Engine Two exploded, damaging Engine One, nearby batteries, which added to the problems. the old tinderbox of a ship went down fast as everything started to snowball, Alex was caught in the chaos, gravely injured, he survived but only just. he was given mechanical replacements. Alex turned out to love his new mechanical parts, he wanted more, he loved how it made him feel powerful despite the reasons he got them, he wanted more. Alex got more he shoveled all his money to get more enhancements, soon he wasn’t even recognizable as Alexander Greshik, but he was fine with that, he had become more than human. humanity had become a burden to him. Humanity had become Outmoded and became Disparate to him as did his name, he threw away the name of Alexander Greshik, the human, and took the name of Atticas. a year later he went into Cryosleep, to eventually awaken at a date unknown to him. Strengths and Weaknesses: Much like Doom, Atticas's biggest strenght and perhaps his biggest weakness is the ability to directly issue orders to the Collective, controlling any Drone or Ship that they own. Severing the antenna severs his ability to control. when engaged close up, Atticas is relatively lighter weight and thus has speed on his side, but his strength isn't to be underestimated either.